


Step-Sisters are Fun

by KinkyIfYoureNasty



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyIfYoureNasty/pseuds/KinkyIfYoureNasty
Summary: Quinn was glad to be an only child, siblings were nothing but a hassle. While all of her friends constantly complained about things like their siblings taking up too much time in the bathroom, she had her own. There was enough space for Quinn and her mom to have whole floors to themselves. She couldn't imagine being forced to share with someone.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, shelby corcoran/judy fabray
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110





	Step-Sisters are Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Quick disclaimer, I tagged watersports but its barely there. If you want to skip until after the second little section balloon. 
> 
> This isn't beta read so all mistakes are my own.

Quinn ran her hand through her pink hair that barely reached her shoulders. The last move in box was safely secured in the family garage, and she could finally retreat to her room. Away from her mother, her new step-mom, and most importantly her new step-sister. 

When Judy told her she got married at city hall the day before, to a woman, Quinn was unsurprisingly shocked. Not only was Judy previously married to a man, she previously married the biggest homophobe in Lima, OH. 

It wasn’t something Quinn liked to dwell on since the divorce happened 5 years ago when she elected to not have surgery for her condition. Russel lost his mind at the fact that he could not order the surgeons to perform the surgery, anyway. It’s been just the two of them since. Well, until now that is. 

Quinn didn’t even know her mother was dating and now she has a new step mom and sister. Shelby, her step-mom, seemed nice enough whenever she detached herself from Judy’s mouth. Rachel looked far too preppy for Quinn’s liking. Her argyle skirt and sweater made her look snobbish. She even had the loafers and knee-length white socks to round off the school-girl look. 

She has not attempted conversation with Rachel yet, but Rachel hasn’t attempted to start any with her either. Not even a;  _ thank you for carrying all of my things while I sat inside. _

Quinn glanced at Rachel, who sat on the couch and rolled her eyes. Rachel was attractive. She had long brown hair and stood modest 5’4. A full 2 inches shorter than Quinn. Quinn imagines under different circumstances she might have asked her out, but it doesn’t matter now. With a sigh, Quinn walks up the stairs to her room, leaving her new family behind. 

⧬

Hours later, Quinn’s eyes were barely open as she mindlessly made her way to the bathroom near her bedroom. Reaching for the door, one hand pulls down her sleeping pants, as the other pushes the door open.

With the precision that came from a decade of repeated routine, she shuffled in front of the toilet and relieved herself. Her hazy mind did not register the missing splash that occurs when pee hits water. Nor did it register the small gasp from in front of her. Quinn shook the excess off and bumped into something solid. Her eyes shot open, and she noticed sitting on the toilet was her step-sister Rachel.

Rachel’s eyes were wide as she stared at Quinn’s dick. Something no one but Quinn’s mother, doctor, and best friend knew about. Her male attributes. Her mouth parted and face covered in Quinn’s pee. 

Quinn’s cheeks immediately pinked at the sight and her dick hardened. 

Rachel’s mouth was right in front of her. Open and inviting. A slight move of her hips and she would feel more than the breath coming from Rachel’s mouth. It tempted Quinn. Rachel’s plump lips teased her in this moment. What waited inside must be heaven. Why else would guys talk about getting their dicks sucked so much? 

Shaking the thought from her mind, Quinn takes a quick step back, tucking her semi-erect member back in her sleeper pants.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry.” She says as she runs her hand down the front of her pajamas, smoothing the wrinkles. “Um.” She stops. Her eyes looking around the bathroom at everything but Rachel. “I’ll just leave so you can clean up.” She makes her way toward the door before turning back, “Can you not mention this to my mom? She’d freak.” Quinn feels her cheeks heat up more when she adds, “Or your mom? Or anyone, actually?” 

Rachel doesn’t respond. She continues staring at the pink-haired girl, watching her inch her way out the door. With a swift pull, Quinn slams the door shut and runs to her room. Having a sister definitely sucks, she thinks before falling into bed, closing her eyes, and wishing for sleep to take her. 

⧬

When Quinn wakes for the day, she wants to believe the entire incident that unfolded in the bathroom was a dream. However, that idea is immediately squashed when she heads down the stairs for breakfast. 

Everyone is there. Judy cooks bacon on the stove, and Shelby wrapped around her so lovingly it makes her want to puke. Rachel’s sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal, smiling at the couple. Quinn barely refrains her eye roll before sitting across from Rachel, causing the girl to look at her. Her eyes bore into Quinn as if looking for hidden secrets of the universe. 

Quinn clears her throat, grabbing the adults’ attention. 

“Good morning, sweetheart. Did you want some eggs before school?” Judy asked, never looking up from the pan she was cooking in. 

“No, I’m going to meet up with Santana before school. I’ll grab something on the way.”

“Actually, we were hoping you could take Rachel with you.”

Quinn rolls her eyes.  _ We? They’re already speaking as one? It’s been a day.  _

“She doesn’t know anyone here,” Judy turns to look at Quinn before continuing. “And we thought you could show her around.”

Quinn sighs before agreeing, “Sure mom.” She glances at Rachel and asks, “You ready to go?” She received a quick nod before she left the table for the door. 

Considering how quiet Rachel has been since they met yesterday, Quinn was not expecting much conversation as they rose together. Boy, was she wrong. 

“So you have a dick.” Rachel says as Quinn starts the engine. Quinn's cheeks tinted a delightful shade of red. 

“Look, if we’re going to live together, I think it’s best if we forget all about what happened.”

“Hmm.” She hears from the passenger seat. “I don’t think I can. You’re definitely the biggest I’ve ever seen.”

“Um. Thanks. I think? I don’t really go around comparing my size.”

“You should be proud, Quinn. Few can compare to your length and you weren’t even fully erect.”

“Can we not talk about this?” Quinn asks before turning on the radio in an attempt to cease all conversation. She glances down at her lap when she feels a hand on her thigh. 

“We don’t have to talk at all, Quinn. There are many things I’d like to do with my mouth that don’t involve talking.” Rachel’s hands move over Quinn’s thigh, making its way towards her crotch, causing Quinn to jerk the car left before steering back into the lane. Thankfully, there weren’t any other cars coming down the street. 

“I don’t... That’s not...” She stutters out before settling on, “We can’t.” Quinn nods her head as if agreeing with her own words. Looking towards Rachel, she sees her frown but feels the hand retract from her thigh. 

Pulling up to McKinley High, she parks close to the front. There are kids already making their way inside the building. 

“Um. The office is right there when you walk in you can’t miss it. They’ll give you your schedule.” Quinn says rubbing the back of her neck; avoiding Rachel’s gaze. 

The brown-haired girl opens the door as if to leave, before leaning closer to Quinn’s side. “I’m not one to be denied Quinn,” she says before she kisses her on the cheek. Quinn's eyes closed at the contact and her cheeks flushed. Rachel, to Quinn’s relief, makes her way out of the car but not before saying, “I’m sure you’ll come around, they always do.”

Quinn sighs as the door closes. She’s hating herself now for how much her body reacted to Rachel’s advances. She should have more restraint. They’re sisters now, but Rachel is attractive and her hand felt nice. She jumps in her seat as the passenger door opens again. 

“Calm down bitch, it’s just me.” Commands the newcomer. 

And she does. Quinn calms at the sound of Santana’s rough voice. “Who was that?” Santana asks. 

“Who?”

“The brunette that just left your car.”

“Oh, that’s my new step-sister.” Quinn says with a sigh. 

“I’m sorry, your new what?” Santana’s volume increases. 

“My mother got married to some lady she just met, and she had a daughter.” 

Santana burst into laughter. 

“It’s not funny.” Quinn groans. 

“Judy married some lady she just met with a kid and said kid leaves you like that.” Santana gestures towards Quinn’s nether region. 

“It’s not funny,” she repeats. “I don’t know what to do. Especially after the weird bathroom thing.”

Santana looks at her with a raised eyebrow. She sighs again and tells Santana the entire ordeal which causes the girl to laugh even more. 

“I can’t believe you pissed on your step-sister and now she wants to fuck you. That’s one kinky bitch.”

Quinn’s head is now laying against the steering wheel. She groans as the warning bell goes off. 

“Welp, times up,” Santana says, leaving the car. “I wonder if she’s in any of our classes.”

Lucy enough Quinn doesn’t see Rachel during her first 4 classes. She’s lulled herself into a false sense of security as she enters the bathroom on her lunch break and Rachel is standing at the sink. She’s about to make a quick u-turn in the hopes of not being spotted, but it was already too late. 

“We got to stop meeting like this, Quinn, ” she hears. 

“I—I’m not. I mean, I just came to use the bathroom.” Quinn just couldn’t seem to keep her cheeks its normal shade around Rachel..

“Hmm. I’m beginning to think you have a kink.” Rachel walks up to Quinn and cups the front of her pants. “For a size like this, it could coerce me to play along.”

Quinn quickly pushes her hand away. 

“Don’t.” She says looking around. “Not here.”

“Oh? Does no one else know about little-Quinn? Is this our little secret?” Rachel steps right up in Quinn’s face and promises, “If you stuff it in my throat, I promise to keep my mouth closed.”

“Oh God.” Quinn pushed the girl back before running out of the bathroom, swinging her bag across her body so it now hung in front of her. She hopes it hides her problem as she ran to use the bathroom across the school and prayed she didn’t see Rachel for the rest of the day. 

The prayer didn’t work. Rachel was in her next two classes, sitting close enough she could whisper all kinds of dirty things in Quinn’s ear without being overheard. At one point she tried to demonstrate her skills with a lollipop. Quinn immediately texts her mom after that class, declaring something came up with a friend and she couldn’t bring Rachel home. Thankfully, there wasn’t any push back and Judy agreed to pick Rachel up. She ditched her last class in fear she’d find Rachel in it. She couldn’t sit through any more torture. She would hang with Santana the rest of the day before being forced home for dinner. 

⧬

Quinn arrives home just in time for dinner. She’s told to wash her hand and take a seat as soon as she walks through the door. Judy and Shelby sat next to each other on one side, leaving the other for side for Quinn and Rachel. Rachel takes full advantage of this closeness. As soon as Quinn sits down, there’s a hand on her leg. She tries to remove it subtly, but Rachel places it back. Quinn looks as if she’s having an aneurysm while Rachel happily chats about her first day. 

“Are you and Quinn in any classes together?” Shelby asks. 

“We share 2 classes toward the end of the day. Quinn’s helping me get caught up.”

“That’s nice of you, Quinn. You and Judy have been so welcoming to Rachel and I.” Shelby says. Quinn can see the love in her eyes.  _ She’s already thrilled with mom. _

“Oh, dear,” Judy says before giving Shelby a quick kiss, “you both are family now. We love you. Right, Quinn?”

They both look at Quinn expectedly, who nods her head. She swallows the bite of food in her mouth before speaking. “Of course.”

“See.” Judy then kisses Shelby more firmly. The two spend the rest of dinner engrossed in themselves, leaving Rachel’s hand to grow bolder. It caresses Quinn’s inner thigh. Grazing the side of her semi-hard dick. This continues for the rest of dinner. Judy and Shelby asking questions of the girls between giving each other amorous looks. Quinn stays calm throughout the assault. She excuses herself to her room once they are done.. 

Slamming the door to her room shut, she shuffles out of her clothing. Throwing her shirt somewhere to her right and leaving her pants where they pulled at her feet. She sits on her bed and reaches into her briefs and groans. She’s needed to relieve this pressure all day. She runs her hand along her length. Taking her time to fully feel herself. Wrapping her hand around her dick, it barely closes around the girth. All the attention she’s received today has her already leaking with need. Using her thumb, she spreads her juices from the tip, getting her hand nicely lubricated that she can easily move it. 

She thinks of Rachel. Of her sinfully short skirt that gives everyone a glimpse of her panties. Today they were the same shade as Quinn’s hair; pink. The V-neck she wore today, and the way her bountiful bosom almost spills out when she walks. Her legs that go on forever, left exposed by her skirt. 

Quinn groans at the picture she’s painting in her head. She can safely admit there that Rachel is hot. Her hand jerks faster, up and down her length. Rachel has had her revving to go up all day. The way she sucked that lollipop in class. Her tongue swirling over the top. Quinn can imagine Rachel with her now. Her plump lips around her dick treating like she did that lollipop.

Quinn’s hips are moving with need. She wants to fuck Rachel’s throat. She wanted to feel her throat contract around her. She wants to fill her up. 

“Goodness,” she hears. 

Hearing Rachel’s voice causes Quinn to go over the edge of a line she’s been toeing all day. She’s comes with a husky, “Fuck.” Hips raised as she pumps them into the air. Her load lands on her stomach as she produces more and more.

Rachel stares at her in awe. She moves towards the bed where Quinn is located, hand stretched out towards her desire, landing on Quinn’s leg. On her knees at the bed's side, running her hand over Quinn’s bare thigh. “Please.” She begs. 

Quinn has had plenty of people beg for one thing or another, but never this. She’s still hard.

“Let me help you, Quinn. Let me make you feel good.”

And Quinn can’t deny her request any longer. “Okay. Fuck.” 

Rachel moves on the bed. She straddles Quinn’s legs, moving the hand that was still pumping Quinn’s dick to use her own. While Quinn’s hand almost wrapped around her dick completely, Rachel’s didn’t meet at all. Quinn admired herself in Rachel’s tiny hands. She was huge in comparison. 

Quinn breathes labor as Rachel strokes her. Her hips move in cadences with the pace set by Rachel’s hands. She moves slow; teasing Quinn. Rachel looks down at Quinn with a smirk on her face. 

“Please.” It was Quinn’s turn to beg.

“I told you I’m not one to be denied.” 

Rachel moves down Quinn’s bed, lowering her head until it’s level with Quinn’s dick. For the second time ever, Quinn can feel her breath caress her dick. Rachel licks along the shaft, starting from the bottom and working her way up. When she reaches the top, she swirls her tongue around the head. Her tongue dipping in, capturing Quinn’s juices, before she slides her mouth over the top. Suckling to start. 

Quinn groans at the sensation. She’s never had a mouth around her before. It’s hot and wet. Her hips push forward; eager to get more in Rachel’s mouth. 

“Fuck,” she gets out hoarsely. Her hands lay on her own breast. Feeling the weight of them in her hands. Gently squeezing them and while her thumb runs over her taut nipples. She’s normally too busy jerking her dick to play with her nipples when she’s alone, but the duel sensations are sending her that much faster over the edge. 

Rachel moans in response around her dick. She’s worked more than half in. Her hands wrapped around the inches left exposed, squeezing and twisting around. 

Quinn will not last long this way. The pleasure is too much for her. “I—I’m going to come,” she breathes out. Rachel is determined to take all of her before then. She slides down the last 2 inches. Quinn’s dick taps the entrance of her throat before she’s sliding her head back. Returning just as quick. The second time Quinn hits the entrance of her throat, she comes. Hips pressed against Rachel’s face, she fills Rachel’s mouth with her essence, and Rachel swallows it down. 

Quinn looks down and sees Rachel smiling up at her. Hair messily slick against her face, which is glistening with their shared fluids.

“Fuck,” she says as reality catches up with her. This is her sister. The daughter of the woman her mom just married.

“Hmm,” Rachel hums as she licks her lips, “how soon can you go again?”

“I can’t.” 

“That’s okay,” Rachel reassures her, rubbing her hands up Quinn’s legs, “there are other things we can do—“

“No.” Quinn interrupts. “I mean. We shouldn’t have done this.” She runs her hands through her sweat soaked hair. “This entire thing was a mistake and my mother is going to murder me.” She chuckles humourlessly, “Your mother is going to murder me.” 

“Relax Quinn, no one is going to murder you.” Rachel sits up on Quinn’s bed with her legs folded under her. “Well, I might if you leave me this wet.” She adds as an afterthought as she straddles Quinn’s hips. 

Her wet center pressing into Quinn’s soft dick resurrecting it from its slumber. “No one has to know. It will be our little secret.” She rocks her hips. Her hands have found their way to Quinn’s breast. Handling them in the same fashion Quinn had. Squeezing and flicking her thumb against the hardened nubs. 

Mustering as much will as she had, she moved Rachel. Hands on her hip she lifted Rachel off of her. Rolling out from under her, she got up from the bed. Quinn’s standing next to the bed naked. 

“No. I’m sorry, but we can’t.” 

Rachel let out a defeated huff from her spot on Quinn’s bed. “Quinn—“

“There’s nothing you can say to make me change my mind, Rachel. You’re my step-sister. How would my mom react if she found out I defiled her new wife’s kid?”

Rachel let out a soft laugh. “Defiled? Don’t worry, you wouldn’t be my first. We aren’t actually related, Quinn, and your mom is probably getting fucked too good to care if she found out.”

Quinn’s checks flamed at the thought of her mom's sex life. 

“What? You thought they were just good friends who got married?” Rachel chuckles. “I’ve heard them go at it one time and the sounds they made could make me blush. Your mom's a grade-A freak, Quinn. After discovering your big package, I thought you were going to be the same”

Rachel gets to her knees on the edge of the bed to cup Quinn’s dick in her palm, feeling it harden. 

“Come back to bed.” 

Leaning back, Rachel moves to pull her V-neck over her head. Throwing the shirt on the floor, she grabs Quinn’s hands in her own and places them on her covered breast. Holding them in place, encouraging Quinn to feel their weight. Rachel lets out a soft moan. 

“Don’t they feel good?” Rachel asks, “why don’t you free them?” She guides one of Quinn’s hands behind her to the clasp of her bra.

Quinn struggles, but she finally frees the clasp. Rachel lets her arms fall to her side, the bra slides to the floor. She moves Quinn’s hands onto her bare chest. Her hard nipples rub against Quinn’s palm. 

Rachel’s breasts are larger than Quinn’s and fuller. There is a weight to them that Quinn doesn’t have when she holds herself. It gives her hands purpose. She squeezes them softly, eliciting moans from Rachel. She teases the stiff nipples with her thumb before rolling them between her fingers. Quinn pulls them slightly, watching them bounce back as she lets them go. She gives them a teasing pinch, causing a sharp “Fuck” to fall from Rachel’s mouth. 

“They’re so sensitive. Use your mouth.” Rachel commands, pulling Quinn’s head to her chest. Quinn doesn’t put up a fight. She trails kisses across Rachel’s chest, before taking a nipple in her mouth. She sucks the nipple between her lips, teasing it with her tongue. She switches breasts and repeats. Bathing each with her tongue, graving it with her teeth. The sounds Rachel makes are full of pleasure.

There’s a hand on Quinn’s head, driving her lower. Quinn slowly kisses her way down Rachel’s stomach until she gets to a barrier. There’s a skirt in her way, and she wants it gone. Reaching for the zipper on the side, she unzips Rachel’s skirt, watching it pool at her knees where they meet the bed. Grabbing Rachel’s waist she lays her back staring at the exposed beauty in front of her. Rachel is on the edge of the bed. Her legs hang over the side, leaving. Quinn gets on her knees between Rachel’s legs and hesitates. 

“Please,” Rachel begs, driving Quinn into action.

Reaching for Rachel’s hip again, Quinn grabs the top of her panties, urging Rachel to lift her butt off the bed so she may pull them down. She tosses the wet panties to the floor. 

Leaning in, she trails kisses up Rachel’s slick thighs. They’re quivering under her lips. Reaching the junction, Quinn kisses the bare mound. She used the tip of her tongue to trace Rachel’s pussy lips before parting them with a broad stroke of her tongue. She easily found Rachel’s pearl peaking out at her in Rachel’s excitement. She lightly swirls her tongue around it, causing Rachel to gasp. Quinn draws Rachel’s it into her mouth, lightly sucking on the nub. Rachel’s hips rock into Quinn’s mouth.

Quinn’s no novice when it comes to pleasuring women. She may not have let them know about her dick, but making them come on her face normally kept them satisfied. She’s had experience in drawing the breaths from their bodies. Rachel is no different. Her legs have found their way over her shoulder, pulling her in close. Her tongue finds Rachel’s entrance. She darts her tongue in causing Rachel’s legs to constrict more around her head. The legs are trembling more and more with each exploration of Rachel’s hole. 

Rachel hips cant forward, letting out a loud moan as she comes on Quinn’s tongue. Her body twitches as she comes back to earth. Quinn’s tongue is still on her, giving gentle swipes, not disturbing her sensitive love button. 

“Fuck. I wasn’t expecting you to be so good at that.”

Quinn hums in response. The vibration sends a shiver up Rachel’s core. She leans back to admire her hard work, licking her lips of Rachel’s juices. Quinn stands, getting a full view of Rachel’s body. Rachel’s hands roam over her exposed chest. Quinn lays back beside Rachel, turning to face her. 

“Tasty.”

Rachel turns to face Quinn; smile on her face, chest heaving from exertion. “You’re not so bad yourself.” She places a hand on Quinn’s chest and draws lazy patterns towards her groin, “Seems you’re ready to go again.”

Quinn groans as Rachel flings a leg over her body, leaving her straddling Quinn’s hips. Her dick pressed against Rachel’s slick center. Rachel did not waste any time grabbing her firm member and lining herself up. Quinn grabs her hips as she lowers herself. She slowly descends. 

Quinn watches as inches disappear into Rachel’s depths. Rachel is tight; their mixed fluids help Quinn ease into her with little restraint until she bumps a wall. Their hips meet; Quinn is fully in Rachel..

Rachel rides Quinn slow. Her hips moving up and down the dick. Head flung back in pleasure. 

One of Quinn’s hands moved up to Rachel’s breast. Squeezing and teasing the nipple.

“You’re so tight. Fuck. Squeezing me so good.” She moans.

“You’re filling me so good,” Rachel hoarsely responds. She bounces on Quinn’s dick. Urging the girl to fuck her harder. Quinn’s hips move up to meet every downward thrust of Rachel’s own. Rachel’s heated core is sucking her in. Pulling her into its depths where her dick meets Rachel’s womb. 

“I—I’m close.” Quinn breaths out. 

“Fill me, Quinn. Fill me.” Rachel moans out, squeezing down on Quinn before she comes on her dick. 

Feeling Rachel come fuels Quinn’s own orgasm. Her hips give a quick thrust as she comes in Rachel, filling her with her essence. Depositing her load against her womb.

Rachel collapses on Quinn. Chest to chest. Their labored breaths against each other. 

“So good,” Rachel mumbles as her eyes close and her breathing evens out. 

Quinn is still inside Rachel. Her dick has gone soft, but she’s enjoying the feel of Rachel’s warmth against. This will probably end in disaster, but she can’t bring herself to care at the moment. Wrapping her arms around Rachel, she closes her eyes and drifts to sleep.

⧬

Quinn was roused from sleep by a loud screech. “Oh my God!”

Her eyes popped open at the sound of her mother's voice. Standing at her open door is a wide eyed Judy. Noticing her nudity, she reaches to pull the cover over her body only for a sleeping Rachel to restrict her arm; a very naked sleeping Rachel. 

“Mom, I can explain.” She hurries out as she tries to move Rachel’s sleeping form. 

Light laughter comes from behind Judy. ”There’s no need to explain. When I couldn’t find Rachel in her room, I told Judy to check on you.” 

“You knew?” asked an outraged Judy.

“Honey, your daughter is hot, and when you told me what she carried between those toned legs of hers, I knew it was only a matter of time before my slut of a daughter pounced.”

“Gee thanks, mom.” Groused a half sleep Rachel. “Do you all mind? I’m trying to sleep.”

“Sure thing, honey. Come on, Judy, let's leave the kids to themselves.”

But…” Judy began in protest.

Shelby turned Judy away from the door. “Let them have their fun and we’ll have a bit of our own.”

The last thing Quinn sees before her door closes is Shelby slapping Judy’s ass, causing the older woman to let out a girlish giggle. If you asked Quinn how she thought having a step-mother and sister would go, she wouldn't have pictured this in a million years. But she couldn’t be anymore happy with this outcome. Step-sisters are fun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out my story. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you enjoyed it please leave a kudos and comment. I'm always open to prompt and ideas via [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thesmutastic/)


End file.
